fighting for your love
by amomo13
Summary: It's winter time! That means hot cocoa and sugar cookies and fighting for your future daughter's attention...? Usagi and Mamoru attempt to out-do each other as they both try to achieve to coveted title of Favourite Parent while Chibiusa is none the wiser. Lots of family fluff with some miracle romance sprinkled in.
1. Chapter 1

"Pink or white?"

"Hmm...pink!" Chibiusa giggled, pointing to the silky pink ribbon Usagi held in her right hand. Usagi smiled setting aside the white ribbon before tying cute little bows around Chibiusa's odangos. Instead of her usually rabbit odangos and pigtails Chibiusa sported two twin buns, bubblegum pink curls framing her face.

"There, now you look absolutely a _dorable_!" Usagi poked the younger Senshi in the forehead eliciting more giggles.

"Usagi! Usagi!" Chibiusa bounded over to the window in Usagi's bedroom, "It's snowing!" Sure enough, delicate snowflakes fell from the sky, adding to the white wonderland outside.

"Better bundle up then." Usagi handed Chibiusa her pale blue peacoat, a gift from Minako, along with some gloves. Soon enough the two were walking down the street, over to Rei's place.

* * *

"Oh, there you are Usagi. Late, _of course_." Usagi pouted but didn't comment, knowing Rei was only teasing good-naturedly.

"We had to stop to look at all the pretty store displays, Rei-chan!" Chibiusa said tugging off her gloves and bounding over to Makoto for some delicious hot chocolate. Ami, Minako, and Rei were already seated with their own mugs as well as some sugar cookies and sweets. Usagi shrugged off her coat and sat next to Rei.

"Ah, Rei. You're always so warm."

"Get off of me," Rei grumbled, ignoring Usagi's laughter.

"Have you decided what you'd like for Christmas yet, Chibiusa?" Ami asked.

"Mmm...not yet."

"Well, hurry up!" Minako grinned, "Or all you'll be getting are socks!"

Chibiusa pouted, "But it's so hard! There's too many wonderful things."

"I'm sure you'll decide on something, Chibiusa." Mako smiled settling down at the kotatsu.

"For now, can I have more marshmallows?"

Mako giggled, "Of course you can."

They talked about Christmas presents and winter outfits and the snow as they finished their cocoa. Eventually, they headed out to the Crown Arcade, an impromptu snowball fight at the Shrine first ( _I call Mako-chan on my team!_ ), and were seated at their regular booth. After eating delicious holiday-themed food and chatting and laughing with each other, everyone headed home.

* * *

"So, did you have fun today?"

"Mmhmm!" Chibiusa refrained from nodding and Usagi undid her buns, brushing her pink hair smoothly. "But I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Usagi paused, "Tomorrow?"

"Mamo-chan is taking me to the amusement park! They're having a winter festival and there's gonna be pretty lights and we're gonna drink peppermint cocoa and go ice skating." Usagi wondered why Mamoru didn't mention it to her. Then again she did tell him she'd be busy helping Mama with Christmas shopping all of tomorrow and asked him to watch Chibiusa…

"Sounds like you two are going to have fun tomorrow." Usagi began to braid Chibiusa's hair, getting her ready for bed.

"Yep! Back at home, we always go ice skating in the winter time."

Usagi smiled, "We used to go ice skating in the Silver Millenium too." She wondered if her future-self was more graceful on ice then her current-self.

"Really? Mama doesn't skate too much." Well, guess not. "Papa usually takes me and then we have special cocoa, with extra marshmallows and chocolate, afterward. It's out special tradition!"

"You're special tradition with your Papa, huh?"

"Mmmhmm...Usagi are you okay?" Usagi put a smile on her face before scooping Chibiusa into her arms.

"Time for bed!"

"I want warm milk first!" The two girls' laughter rang through the Tsukino house like bells.

* * *

"Chibiusa, I'm giving you one more minute to get ready to go. And that coat better be buttoned up!" Chibiusa's only response to Usagi was a squeal as she dashed over to Mamoru's sofa looking for her scarf and gloves.

"How was shopping?" Mamoru stood next to Usagi by the doorway, waiting to say goodbye to Chibiusa.

" _Boring_. Mama spent forty minutes decided on what type of cutlery she wanted to give to the neighbours," Usagi groaned at the memory. "But, I did get you your gift."

"What did you get me?" Usagi grinned up her boyfriend, poking him in the chest.

"It's a _surprise,_ Mamo-chan. You're going to have to wait." Mamoru narrowed his eyes at her before tugging on her hand and pulling her closer.

"You can't even give me a hint?" A hand tilted her chin up. Their lips only inches away from each others'. Usagi felt her cheeks reddening. She leaned closer and closer…

"I'm ready!" Mamoru and Usagi broke apart just before Chibiusa to bounded up to them.

"What did I say about buttoning up your coat?"

"Aww, do I have to?"

" _Chibiusa_ …"

* * *

It was a few days later when the three of them found themselves together again. Hotaru and Chibiusa were in the middle of making a pillow fort in Mamoru's guest bedroom. Usagi was currently admiring her boyfriend's face. She let out a dreamy sigh, oh what a lucky girl she was.

"Mamoru-san, your carpet is very lovely." Oh yeah, Michiru was here too.

"Thanks, Michiru." Mamoru glanced through the open door leading to the guest bedroom. Michiru lay on her back on the ground, hair splayed out, as Chibiusa and Hotaru constructed their fort around her. Well, they insisted it wasn't a fort but rather a castle and every castle needed a princess. Usagi had refused ( _"_ You're _a princess too Chibiusa, you do it" "But I'm busy building the castle!"_ ) so Michiru offered herself.

"Are you sure you guys aren't hungry yet?" Usagi called out from the sofa, setting down her empty mug.

"We're fine!" Hotaru shouted back, busy constructing the left wing of the pillow castle. Usagi stretched her arms over her head before leaning against Mamoru, arm wrapped around his waist.

"Tired?" Mamoru asked with a smile and dropped a kiss to the crown of her head. Usagi recalled earlier that morning when Chibiusa dragged her out of her warm bed to go buy as many pillows and sheets they could carry before heading over to Mamoru's apartment.

"How does she have so much energy in the winter? You're supposed to be cold and sleepy in the winter."

"Well, she's a little girl, not a bear hibernating, Usako."

"She's been wanting to do a new activity every day. Getting up early in the morning and coming back late at night...I've forgotten what my bed looks like Mamo-chan!" She felt Mamoru chuckle beneath her and pouted, snuggling closer and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"It's too bad Haruka isn't here to see this," Hotaru said adding the final details to the castle.

Michiru snorted, not able to imagine Haruka taking part in the construction of a pillow castle, "Be sure to take a picture for her."

"What time is Mako-chan coming?" Chibiusa called out, adding some more pillows next to Michiru.

"Huh?" Usagi looked up, glancing over to the guest bedroom.

"They're baking cookies." Mamoru reminded her twisting a finger into her golden locks.

"Oh yeah...I don't know Chibiusa. I'll text her." Before Usagi could fish out her phone, Mamoru's intercom buzzed. Mamoru extracted himself from Usagi, who pouted at the loss of warmth.

"Hi, guys! I'm here, could you help me carry the cookie supplies?"

"We'll be right down, Makoto." Usagi got up too, putting on her shoes.

"Michiru, we'll be back soon!"

"Okay." Usagi smiled; Michiru was not the least bit fazed by the ridiculous amount of pillows and blankets constructed around her.

A few minutes later Mamoru and Usagi returned, along with Makoto and several bags of baking and decorating supplies.

"Thank you for letting us use your kitchen, Mamoru."

"No problem, Makoto." Usagi left the two to chat as she headed over to the Super Pillow Castle of Cuteness (dubbed so by Hotaru and Chibiusa).

"Makoto's here. Wash up before you guys start baking." Usagi poked her head into the room. The two girls cheered, standing up and heading for the door. Michiru made no move to get up.

"Michiru, you can get up now."

"I'm good here, Usagi." Michiru let out a yawn before returning to her relaxation.

Soon enough Hotaru, Chibiusa, and Makoto were rolling out sugar cookie dough and cutting them into stars and hearts and bunnies.

"Try one! Try one!" Chibiusa stood in front of Mamoru and Usagi holding out a plate of hearts decorated with pale pink icing and an insane amount of sprinkles. They both picked one up and took a bite.

"Mmm...delicious Chibiusa." Usagi smiled at her bright, smiling face as Chibiusa dashed back to the kitchen with the empty plate. She finished her cookie and stole the last bite from Mamoru's own cookie. Mamoru frowned, brows furrowed at Usagi's victorious grin. Her grin quickly disappeared as Mamoru bent down and kissed off a small smear of icing on the corner of her mouth. The two smiled at each as they teased each other, eyes staring lovingly into the others'.

* * *

Long after the cookies were baked and decorated and the kitchen spotless, Mamoru's intercom buzzed once more. This time it was Haruka here to pick up Michiru and Hotaru.

"We made so many cookies! Makoto did most of the baking but Chibiusa and I helped decorate them all." Hotaru excitedly told Haruka the day's events as she pulled on her hat and gloves.

"You have to wake up the Princess still!" Chibiusa exclaimed. Haruka looked over at Usagi with confusion.

"Princess _Michiru_ of the Super Pillow Castle of Cuteness." Usagi pointed over to the guest bedroom where Michiru had fallen asleep in her tower of pillows.

"Oh, of course." Haruka smiled.

"Are you going to wake her with a kiss like in _Sleeping Beauty_?" Hotaru asked following Haruka into the room. Haruka stared at Michiru's sleeping face for a moment, she looked so calm and at peace. Then she threw a pillow at her.

"Michiru, wake up!" Haruka grinned at Michiru who woke with a startle. Michiru glared at Haruka's laughing face.

"Oh, must I leave this place of tranquillity and back to the likes of _you_?" Michiru lay a hand delicately on her forehead, unable to hide her smile at Hotaru's and Chibiusa's giggling from the living room.

"Sorry, _your highness_ , but reality calls. Time to go." Haruka leaned down and offered Michiru a hand.

"But it's _so_ comfortable here." Michiru's sly smile was matched with a smirk from Haruka.

"Oh is it?"

" _Ahem_." Mamoru coughed. Makoto and Usagi tried their best to cover their own giggles.

Haruka and Michiru got up, no shame or embarrassment of course. Makoto also gathered her things as Mamoru promised not to touch the girls' castle and Tupperware filled with sugar cookies were distributed among everyone and goodbyes were said.

"Grab your coat, Chibiusa. We're leaving soon too." Usagi flopped back down onto Mamoru's couch.

"Already?" Chibiusa pouted.

"We have to get up early to help Mina pick out tree decorations, remember?" Chibiusa mumbled a reply before hunting down her scarf.

"Another busy day tomorrow?" Mamoru asked sitting down next to her.

"Maybe I'll leave her to Mina and the girls. Then I could come back here and…" Usagi turned leaning closer to Mamoru.

"And?" Mamoru asked eyes on her pink lips.

"And...sleep." Usagi leaned back against the couch let out a dreamy sigh. Mamoru rolled his eyes at her giving her a soft shove.

"But alas, no sleep for Usagi-chan." She looked over to wear Chibiusa was wrapping her too large scarf around herself, with a fond look.

Mamoru looked over with a similar look on his face, "It's very nice of you to be doing all these things for her."

Usagi shrugged, "It makes her happy. I think she's been missing Crystal Tokyo since it's the holiday season...so I've been doing everything to make her smile" Mamoru looked back to Usagi, and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Besides, Mamo-chan...this way I'll secure my position as favourite parent." Mamoru froze as Usagi turned to look at him, eyes filled with raw determination.

"...What?"

"I'm ready!" Chibiusa announced. Usagi stood up, slipping into her boots, reveling in Mamoru's shocked state.

"Bye Mamo-chan!"

"Yeah...bye Mamo-chan," Usagi said with a smirk.

* * *

Of course, Mamoru Chiba was not one to back down from a challenge. And Usagi had just thrown down a pretty big gauntlet.


	2. Chapter 2

"He needs a hat! And a scarf!" Chibiusa poked her tongue out in concentration as mitten-covered hands smoothed out the snowman's belly.

"Hat... _and_ scarf," Usagi wrapped one of her Papa's old scarves around the snowman's fat neck. Chibiusa and she pushed in some rocks to make to buttons and stood back to admire their work.

"He's perfect!" Chibiusa declared, hands on her hips. The future princess' hands wore thick mittens that matched her toque and scarf. She also wore one of Usagi's parkas from her days in grade school. Usagi thought she looked adorable.

"We did a pretty good job, didn't we?" Chibiusa hummed in agreement.

"Girls! The pie is ready, come grab a slice!" Ikuko announced from the Tsukino's front door, shivering as the cold wind blew past her.

"Pie!" Usagi and Chibiusa cheered.

"Make sure the door is closed properly. I don't want any snow blowing in," Ikuko called from the kitchen where she was preparing pie slices for her children. Usagi helped Chibiusa out of her winter-wear prison as the younger Tsukino bounced impatiently. Finally mittens and boots were removed and pie could be consumed.

"Did you two have fun out there?" Ikuko placed two plates of cherry pie onto the table.

"So much fun, Ikuko Mama! Usagi and I built the best snowman in the world!" Chibiusa shovelled a large bite of pie into her mouth.

"Well I for one am glad to see you two getting along. Must be that _holiday cheer_." Ikuko smoothed out Usagi's hair, smiling down at her two girls.

"This pie is super yummy, Mama!" Usagi scarfed down the last of her slice. Ikuko smiled as Chibiusa and Usagi stood up, putting away their plates and forks before deciding to watch some television together. The holiday season always put people in a good mood.

* * *

"Luna says we still have to do Senshi training even though it's snowing _so much_! But after I come back from Rei's we can watch some movies, if you'd like." Usagi chatted amiably as she pulled on some thick socks.

"That's okay Usagi. Mamo-chan said I could come over to his apartment." Usagi paused for a moment.

"Oh really? What are you two doing?" She smiled a little remembering the last time Chibiusa came over. Usagi spent nearly every day with Chibiusa doing fun winter things so she'd let him have one afternoon. There was no way Chibiusa preferred time with Mamoru compared to Usagi.

"It's a _surprise_!" Chibiusa giggled. Usagi simply rolled her eyes and finished getting ready, grabbing her phone.

"I'll see you later, Chibiusa. Have fun with Mamo-chan." Just before Usagi left she paused a moment and turned back on her heels. She leaned down to where Chibiusa was petting a sleeping Diana and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. Chibiusa wrinkled her nose but let out a small giggle.

"Bye Usagi!" Chibiusa gave Usagi a loud kiss on her cheek, still giggling. _See_ , Usagi was clearly Chibiusa's favourite.

* * *

Usagi leaned against the elevator wall, closing her eyes. Senshi training was so much harder in the cold weather. Her biceps and thighs were going to very sore tomorrow morning. It was early evening and the sun was just beginning to set. Which meant Usagi had to pick up Chibiusa and be sure to make back home in time for dinner or Mama would yell at her.

The elevator door opened into Mamoru's floor and Usagi headed over to his door and rang the bell.

"It's open!" Usagi blinked. Since when did Mamo-chan leave his door unlocked? Cautiously, Usagi opened to door walking in.

"Hello?" Usagi called out slipping out of her snow boots. Chibiusa's laughter could be heard from the living room as Usagi wandered deeper into Mamoru's apartment. She paused and took a moment to take in her surroundings. Hanging from the ceiling were fairy lights along with silver snowflakes. Small decorations were scattered throughout the apartment. A tree stood in the corner. That's where Mamoru stood with a giggling Chibiusa in his arms as he hoisted her up, letting her add an angel to the top of the tree.

"Usagi! Doesn't everything look pretty?" Chibiusa asked turning her attention to the blonde girl, arms wrapping around Mamoru's neck.

"Very pretty," Raising an eyebrow at Mamoru, "You've never decorated your apartment before."

"Chibiusa insisted."

"We went shopping and bought the prettiest decorations! Mamo-chan let me pick whatever I wanted."

"You can tell Mama and me all about during dinner." Mamoru let Chibiusa down so she could put on her coat.

"How was training?" Usagi kept her face neutral as she walked towards her boyfriend.

"Hard." She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in her chest. His fingers brush against her cheek, and she felt him use his psychokinesis to relieve the tension in her muscles. Usagi let out a sigh and hugged him closer.

"I can't believe you're trying to _buy_ Chibiusa's love." Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Chibiusa already loves me. I was just making her happy. You sound upset." Usagi didn't have to look up to know he had that infuriating smirk on his face. "Is it because we didn't invite you to decorate with us?"

Usagi pulled back and smiled sweetly at Mamoru. "Of course not. But now that I know you're open to decorating I expect to be on the committee next year."

"Of course you can, Usako."

The couple stared at each other a moment before Chibiusa tugged on Usagi's arm.

"Let's go!"

"Ready?" Chibiusa nodded impatiently.

"Bye Mamo-chan! Today was the best!" Chibiusa smiled giving Mamoru a bear hug.

Usagi scoffed at the look Mamoru gave her as he hugged Chibiusa goodbye.

"Come on, before Mama decided she's not gonna let us have dinner." And because Usagi was a mature superheroine, she made sure to stick her tongue out at Mamoru before slamming the door shut, ignoring his laughter.

* * *

Their little competition seemed to escalate over the next few days. And Usagi was beginning to think she might actually lose. She'd give Chibiusa some cookies, Mamoru would get her an entire cake. At dinner Chibiusa would regale Usagi with her adventures with Mamo-chan.

"We went to the park and then to the candy store and then we watched the snow fall and drank cocoa with extra whipped cream _and_ marshmallows! The pretty pink ones that are _huge!_ " It was Mamo-chan this and Mamo-chan that. Usagi needed to come up with a new plan and fast. And who better to help her win this battle then her faithful Senshis?

* * *

"I- _what?_ " Makoto blinked, confused.

"Usagi-chan, you're not making any sense." Ami adjusted her sweater, "Mamoru and you are fighting?"

"What did you say to him to make him angry at you?" Rei asked typing up her hair.

"Not _that_ kind of fighting!" Usagi groaned, stretching out on the floor. "We're in a battle! A war! One that I have to win."

"A war?" Minako sounded amused as she patted Artemis' head.

"Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan are fighting over Chibiusa." Luna clarifying with an eye roll.

"Over Chibiusa?"

"Mmmhmm!" Usagi nodded earnestly. "To see who's her favourite!"

"Favourite what?" Haruka popped a sugar cookie into her mouth. When Usagi had called them all to Rei's shrine for an emergency...this was not what she was expecting.

"I'm Chibiusa's favourite," Hotaru stated matter-of-factly.

"Favourite _parent_." Usagi clarified.

"Of for the love of—" Michiru sighed. "Chibiusa loves _both_ of you. Isn't that enough? You're not divorced parents fighting over the custody of their only child."

"We're not going to help you Usagi. Poor girl must miss her home already as it is. Chibiusa doesn't need you two fighting over her." Rei said firmly.

Usagi sniffed and turned her head away. "So none of you are going to help your princess, in her time of need? Some protectors you all are."

"Really, the protectors card?"

"What exactly are we protecting you from?"

"Defeat! At the hands of a Terran man no less!"

"Technically, we're all Terrans now…" Usagi ignored Ami's weak plea, overcome with determination and competitiveness.

"Fine we'll help you, jeez."

"So what's the plan, Koneko-chan?"

* * *

"Chibiusa~!" Usagi called out with a grin. "I have a present for you!"

Chibiusa peeked her head into Usagi's room. Her eyes lit up when she saw the gift wrapped in silver paper with a big red bow on top. She let out a squeal and hopped onto the bed.

"Can I open it now?" Chibiusa asked bouncing with excitement.

"If you'd like," Usagi watched as Chibiusa cheered and grabbed the present. She was expecting her to tear open the present as quickly as possible but Chibiusa carefully unwrapped the paper. Usagi smiled; despite the outward similarities to her Chibiusa was just like Mamoru in other ways.

Chibiusa let out a soft gasp when she pulled out her present. "Is this really for me?" She asked in awe.

"Of course it is silly." Chibiusa smiled as she picked up the shimmering material of the gown. It was a beautiful pink and glittering piece with gems embroidered into the bodice.

"It's beautiful Usagi!" Chibiusa threw her small arms around Usagi. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome Chibiusa. Now put it on."

"Now?"

"Mmmhmm! We're going somewhere special."

After getting ready, Usagi and Chibiusa walked up the steps of the Hiwaka Shrine. Chibiusa gave Usagi a questioning look but Usagi simply winked and put a finger to her lips.

Usagi knocked twice on the door. After a moment, Michiru and Haruka opened the door. The pair were dressed in beautiful evening wear.

"Ah, princesses. Welcome." They stepped aside to reveal streamers and lanterns decorating the walls. In the centre was a dining table with lovely flowers and pretty teacups. Haruka moved to take Chibiusa's coat as the younger girl looked around the room in wonder. Seating her at the head table, Makoto appeared with a tray of sweets and Rei began to pour the tea.

"What is all of this?"

"A tea party Chibiusa. And you're the guest of honor!" Minako placed a plastic tiara on top of Chibiusa's head of pink hair. Hotaru sat next to Chibiusa, dressed in a deep purple gown.

"But why?"

"Because you're precious to us all Chibiusa. And we'd do anything to put a smile on that cute little face." Usagi poked Chibiusa's stomach; her heart felt warm after hearing the girl's giggling.

"Would her royal highness like to eat?" Ami asked offering Chibiusa a selection of desserts.

"Oh there's so many choices!" Chibiusa sighed dramatically while thinking of her choice.

The night continued. The nine Senshis laughed and chatted and drank delicious tea. Chibiusa loved every minute of it. It reminded her of the fancy balls they'd have in Crystal Tokyo. The tea party ended and was followed by a slumber party. All the girls changed into cozy pajamas and sat on the floor of Rei's room gossiping.

"Oh he was so handsome you guys! But his personality...a dumpster truly. But alas, what was this single high school girl to do?" Minako waved her arms around as she told everyone about her latest conquest.

"That's very shallow of you, Mina-P." Usagi giggled, fluffing her pillow.

"Come one Usagi-chan," Rei jested. "You're just as shallow as Minako." The girls laughed at Usagi's indignant gasp.

"I am not!"

"Oh really? So you'd still date Mamoru-san even if he wasn't good looking?"

"...Well, he's very handsome so I don't have to think about that." That earned her a few eye rolls.

"You're lucky Usagi-chan. All the other boys out there are garbage." Makoto leaned back against her pillow.

"Maybe you should try girls, Mako." Haruka teased, causing Mako to blush brightly.

"I hope one day I find a wonderful prince to love me." Chibiusa sighed.

"Aww, don't worry Chibiusa. You have plenty of time to find love." Makoto assured.

"Hey Chibiusa, are there any hot guys in the 30th Century?"

"Mina!" Ami chastised.

"What? I need to know what future-me's options are like." The girls laughed and giggled until sleep took it's hold.

"Last night was the best day ever!" Chibiusa said skipping alongside Usagi. After waffles for breakfast the pair decided to head back.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Chibiusa." She was definitely on top again.

"Hey Chibiusa is it okay if we stop by Mamo-chan's? I think I left my good scarf there. You can tell Mamo-chan all about what a _great_ time you had."

* * *

'It was the best! Mako-chan made so many types of cake. And then later Michiru and Mina-chan made my hair look really pretty and we stayed up _way_ past my bedtime!"

Mamoru smiled and nodded as he listened to Chibiusa excitedly tell the events without any order.

"Usako? Did you find your scarf yet?"

"Not yet!" Usagi shouted from his bedroom. He could practically hear the victorious smile on her face. How long did it take to find a scarf?

"Mamo-chan! Are you listening?" Chibiusa tugged on Mamoru's sweater sleeve.

"Oh, of course Chibiusa. Continue."

After another twenty minutes, Usagi returned from Mamoru's bedroom. "Found it!" She held it up. "Sorry it took so long." Mamoru rolled his yes at the fake smile plastered on her face. The two narrowed their eyes at each other, silently daring the other to say something.

"Why was your scarf in Mamo-chan's bedroom?" _Oops._ Their silent argument turned to shared panic. Chibiusa looked between them confused.

"What kind of cake did Makoto bake again?" Mamoru asked quickly turning to face Chibiusa with bright interest.

" _So_ many kinds, Mamo-chan! _"_


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently, winter themed sorceresses who wanted to steal the power of the Sailor Senshi's existed. And they liked to destroy parks. And apparently, it was Sailor Moon's job to deal with them. At the crack of dawn.

"Ugh!" Sailor Moon groaned as she dived for the snowy ground, avoiding an icicle blast. "Why can't these sailor fuku's come with a winter version!?"

"Tell me about it!" Sailor Venus somersaulted next to her. "I've forgotten what feeling warm is like!"

"Then let's deal with this psycho quick so we can get back to our warm beds!" Sailor Jupiter peaked around a tree. " _Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"_ The electric blast shattered oncoming ice shards and Sailor Mars used the opening to attack.

" _Mars Flame Sniper!_ "

"Ah! You think a little fire will stop me? I'll freeze you all and take your powers for myself!"

"I think her powers come from the jewel on her staff." Sailor Mercury said ducking down to where Venus and Mercury were taking cover.

"Great, let's grab the staff and then Sailor Moon does her thing." The five girls nodded at each other before leaping into action.

As Sailor Moon positioned herself for the final attack, everything went wrong.

As Usagi ran to get into position she slipped in an icy patch, landing flat on her butt.

"Sailor Moon, look out!" Usagi let out a squeak as she held up her arms to block an oncoming blast. Instead of frigid icicles piercing her, a warm body slammed into hers. They rolled over in the snow behind a couple of trees. When Usagi finally opened her eyes she saw a deep blue staring at her.

"..Hi?" Usagi smiled sheepishly. Tuxedo Mask simply rolled his eyes from underneath her, his arms still wrapped protectively around Sailor Moon's body. Usagi could faintly hear the other girls continuing their attacks but found herself lost in Mamoru's eyes, the snowflakes that were sprinkled his inky black hair, and the slight pink dusting his cheeks from the cold air. Oh, how unfairly beautiful he was.

"We need to get up, Sailor Moon."

"I know," Usagi sighed pushing Tuxedo Mask's hair from his forehead with a gloved hand. Mamoru leaned forward and gave a quick kiss on Usagi's nose.

"Let's go." He whispered, helping Usagi up.

* * *

"So what do we do with it?" Venus asked, trying not the shiver. Mercury picked up the circular jewel that once powered their latest enemy.

"I think I'll analyze it first to see exactly what it is and what it does."

"Cool. So are we done here?" Jupiter asked, brushing some snow out of her hair. She glanced over to where Tuxedo Mask was attempting to coax Sailor Moon off of Sailor Mars. Rei looked about two seconds away from burning off all of Usagi's hair.

"I guess so. See you later guys!" Venus said, waving at her friends. Everyone headed home, giggling as they heard Usagi complain to Mamoru.

"My toes are cold! Oh no, what if I have frostbite and have to have them cut off? I don't want to lose any toes…Are you listening to me!?" Better him than the rest of them though.

* * *

"You're going to burn it Usagi!"

"I am not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, see?" Usagi pulled the rod back and offered the now roasted marshmallow to Chibiusa. " _Not burned."_

Chibiusa didn't respond as she was busy assembling her smore.

"Yummmm…" Chibiusa took the biggest bite she could, smiling at the feeling of marshmallows and chocolate oozing onto her tiny fingers. Usagi giggled and pulled back some stray pink hairs, lest they be coated in sticky marshmallow and liquidy chocolate.

"Mako-chan still makes them better though." Chibiusa said finishing off her fourth smore. Usagi rolled her eyes, "Chibiusa you have chocolate all over you face."

"Do not!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's all of this?" Usagi leaned down peppering Chibiusa's chocolatey cheeks with kiss.

"Usagi! S-stop!" Chibiusa spluttered in between her laughter.

"See, you have enough chocolate on your face for a whole 'nother smore!" Chibiusa just pouted and accepted the napkin Ami held out for her. The girls and Chibiusa were at the Shrine, roasting marshmallows outdoors. Minako popped a marshmallow into her mouth before offering one to Artemis. He gladly accepted and snuggled up next to the blonde Senshi. Usagi looked over to Rei who Luna was lounging next to.

"Why can't we be like that Luna?" Luna looked up at Usagi and rolled her eyes. Chibiusa giggled as she petted her own feline. Diana purred happily and continued to nibble on an unroasted marshmallow.

"That's enough smores for me," Makoto announced.

"Me too. I've already eaten too many sweets this winter!" Minako groaned slightly.

"What? There's no such thing as too many sweets!" Usagi declared popping a chocolate into her mouth for emphasis.

"If you don't care about your weight or health then I suppose," Rei said helping Makoto pack up the supplies.

"I'm in great shape, for your information."

"That's the real miracle." Rei deadpanned. Usagi stuck her tongue out at her. Minako scooped up Artemis, giggling.

"Come one now, Rei. Usagi's bound to burn off all the calories she eats; from sprinting to school because she's late everyday—"

"I'm not late _every_ day!"

"To vanquishing evil as Sailor Moon—"

"Superheroing does build up an appetite…"

"And let's not forget all the calories she must burn with Mamoru-san!"

"Mina _ko!_ " The four elder Senshis shouted.

"Mamo-chan and you exercise together?" Chibiusa asked confused, popping a dry marshmallow into her mouth.

" _Oh,_ they _exercise_ together _a lot_ " Minako grinned. Ami covered her blushing face while Makoto and Rei snickered in agreement.

"Minaaaa!" Usagi wailed tugging on her hair.

"I've never seen them." Chibiusa frowned.

"Lucky you…" Rei grumbled, trying not to remember a _certain incident._

"I'm sure they've exercised all over Mamoru's apartment—"

"That's enough!" Usagi covered Chibiusa's ears as she glared at her friends. "Come on Chibiusa, it's getting late. Time to go."

* * *

Mamoru stood still, leaning against a wall. He appeared to be the essence of cool and calm, but Usagi could detect the slight annoyance and fire in his eyes. He stared at her, daring her to say something. But Usagi could play that game too. She crossed her arms with a _hmmph!_

However, standing still had never been one of her strong suits. In matter of seconds she managed to trip over her own feet and was scrambling to regain her balance. Usagi looked up to glare at Mamoru who (poorly) attempting to hide his laughter. Usagi continued to scowl and glare at him. Mamoru simply rolled his eyes.

"What about this one?" Chibiusa skipped up to the two, pausing for a moment when she noticed their standoffish demeanors.

Mamoru and Usagi turned to look at Chibusa, new smiles on their faces.

"It's very pretty, Chibiusa." Mamoru kneeling on one knee to get a better look at the new jacket Chibiusa was sporting.

"You look _so cuuute_!' Usagi cooed causing Chibiusa to momentarily blush. "I think this is the one." Chibiusa nodded in agreement. Usagi took her hand as Mamoru paid for her new jacket. Chibiusa had lost her old jacket one day and came home in tears. Usagi promised she'd buy her a new one. Except when she asked her mom for the money she told Usagi that she shouldn't make promises she can't keep and this was a good lesson on being responsible. So, of course, that led to _Mamoru_ being involved.

After the purchase was made, Chibiusa twirled happily, admiring her new coat.

"Look how happy she is. _I_ did that."

"I'm the one who bought it for her."

"But it was my idea." Chibiusa watched as the two argued in hushed voices all the way over to the Arcade. What was going on?

* * *

Chibiusa had noticed that the past few weeks Mamoru and Usagi had been spending more time with her. But Mamoru _and_ Usagi weren't. Chibiusa hardly saw them together unless the other Senshis were there too. It wasn't right…

She had initially thought they were fighting. Chibiusa assumed they were just arguing about something silly, both too stubborn to relent. Mama and Papa did that sometimes; they would disagree about cupcake flavours or what bed sheets they should use. Chibiusa didn't worry too much as she knew that they'd get over; both of them unable to be apart for too long. This is what she assumed...until she saw them together for the first time in weeks.

They were sitting on a bench in the park, smiling and laughing together. They stared into each others' eyes before sharing a sweet kiss. Chibiusa ran away. Something wasn't right. They weren't fighting at all! But then why wouldn't they all spend time together. And that's when Chibiusa had a dawning realization.

They didn't want to spend time with her. They wanted to spend time alone with each other.

Chibiusa thought back to the past few weeks, all the times she had bothered the duo insisting they go out. They probably didn't even want to go. Mamoru and Usagi were just being nice to her even though they wanted to spend time together...without her in the way.

Chibiusa tripped over some snow. She didn't bother getting up. After all this time she was still just a bother to everyone…

* * *

Usagi was in heaven. Well, she was until her phone started ringing. Usagi glared at the offending device.

"Answer it." Mamoru prodded. Usagi was currently on his lap and moments ago they had been making out on Mamoru's couch.

"Do I have to?" Usagi pouted.

"What if it's important?" Usagi sighed and answered the call from Haruka.

"Moshi Moshi?" Usagi frowned and glared and Mamoru who was now nuzzling her neck. How was she supposed to answer the phone if he was distracting her like that?

"Hey. Usagi."

"Hi, Haruka! How's it going?"

"It's fine. Just have you seen Chibusa? She was supposed to come over to hang out with Hotaru like an hour ago." Usagi stiffened.

"She was eating breakfast when I left the house but was going to leave after she finished eating…" Mamoru paused noticing his girlfriend's shaky voice.

"She hasn't answered her phone," Haruka informed.

"I'm going to go look for her." Usagi scrambled off of Mamoru, tossed him his shirt and motioned for him to get dressed.

"Stay calm, Koneko. I'm sure she's fine."

Usagi blinked back tears, "But what if she's not?"

* * *

It only took ten minutes after leaving Mamoru's apartment for the duo to find Chibiusa. She was behind a bench on a path that was on the way to Hotaru's house. Usagi felt her heart break at the sight of Chibiusa's tiny body huddled up behind a park bench, shivering.

"Chibiusa! Chibiusa!" Usagi said trying to wake her up.

"She's freezing," Mamoru said feeling her bare hand. "Come on we need to warm her up before she gets hypothermia." Mamoru shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around Chibiusa's shivering body before picked her up. "She's just asleep, Usa." He sighed in relief.

Ten minutes later they were back in Mamoru's apartment. Chibiusa lay on the couch with a thick blanket covering her. Mamoru clasped her hand, sending warmth to her cold body. Usagi brought some hot milk tea for the three of them.

"How is she?" Usagi sat on the other side of Chibiusa, bringing her head to rest on her lap.

"She'll be fine, Usako. She's strong." _Just like you_ … Mamoru and Usagi thought at the same time, looking up at each other. A few minutes later, Chibiusa began to stir.

"Mama? Papa?" Chibiusa rubbed her eyes, sitting up and taking in her surroundings. "Oh. Sorry, I thought I was in Crystal Tokyo for a second."

"Chibiusa, what were you doing out in the cold all by yourself?" Usagi asked, her voice strained with worry.

"I-I—" Chibiusa remembered her realization. "I'm sorry! I know you two don't want to spend time with me and, and now you have to and I'm sorry!" Chibiusa sniffled. Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other and then Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa...what makes you think we don't want to spend time with you?" Mamoru asked gently, rubbing Chibiusa's back soothingly. In that moment Chibiusa found herself missing home a lot.

"Y-you guys never do anymore."

"What do you mean?! We've spent so much time with you lately!" Usagi cried out bewildered at how Chibiusa could possibly come to this conclusion.

"But not _together._ It's always separate. I know you guys are just being nice and you don't have to anymore. It's okay." Usagi looked up at Mamoru, seeing the same look on his face. Somewhere during their competition to see who could make Chibiusa happier, they ended up making her feel even more miserable.

"Oh, Chibiusa…" Usagi pulled Chibiusa into a big hug. "We're the ones who are sorry."

"Chibiusa we _love_ spending time with you." Mamoru insisted.

"R-really?"

"Of course! It's just that you were homesick so we wanted to make you as happy as possible. I guess we got carried away though." Usagi said sheepishly.

"I am happy! I love it here." Chibusa said looking up at her future parents. "It's just...I still miss home sometimes."

"That's okay, Chibiusa. You shouldn't feel guilty more missing your home." Chibiusa was quiet for a moment.

"You guys are my home too."

"Aww, Chibiusa!"

"Stop crying, Usagi!" Chibiusa wiggled away from her. "Pull yourself together!"

"Fine!" Usagi pouted, standing up.

"Wait!" Chibiusa cried out.

"What?"

"I'm still cold…" Usagi rolled her eyes but a happy smile was on her face. She sat back down and the three of them sat on the couch together with a ridiculous amount of blankets and pillows and warm tea and watched holiday specials.

Eventually, Mamoru and Usagi dozed off. Chibiusa silently giggled looking at the two. Chibiusa smiled and rested her head against Mamoru's chest, deciding to go to sleep she missed her Mama and Papa and the Crystal Palace...but this was good too.

Besides, she had so much stuff to tease Mama and Papa about when she did go home.


End file.
